The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Users of data processing systems that receive data reports from multiple external sources may rely on sending and receiving reporting information using electronic documents such as PDF files. Received data reports may then be parsed for relevant information in the reports and then uploaded into the appropriate data processing or data management system. Validity and accuracy of the relevant information parsed is essential for accurate management of data within a data management system. Therefore there is a need verify the accuracy of the data parsed from the electronic documents.
Verification may include comparing information within the electronic document to information that has been identified and parsed by the data processing system. Various systems and approaches may be used to automate the verification process such as designing a data processing system to include error checks of scanned documents. The error checking mechanism may include rescanning the documents and comparing the identified information to the identified information from the first scan. However, automated double checking may be problematic if the second identification process fails to identify errors in information identified by the first process.
Alternatively, users may employ a manual sanity check where a user double checks the identified information against the information displayed on the electronic document itself However, manual error checks can be a slow and cumbersome process especially when there is a large amount of data to be processed and stored.